Cardiac Arrest
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: No sé bien cuantos segundos tuve para que mi vida “pasara frente a mis ojos” Los tuve y sucedió ¿Qué pasa después de la muerte, a donde vamos, qué hacemos? Un corto monólogo de lo que pasa por la mente de Mello después del 1 de Enero del 2010.


**Cardiac Arrest**

_(OneShot)_

MattxMello

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Ok, incursionando en Death Note, soy nueva por aquí y bueno, espero que les guste esto. Si no... pues en realidad este es entero para Juny S. Tao, que me estuvo chinchando con que escribiera (este no, pero me daban ganas de escribir y escribía esto). Por supuesto, este es un rollo medio de divague para todas las fangirls que adoramos al rubio. Yo lo aaaamo!

**Mayormente para Juny-sensei!! Te amo engendro del demonio! Y para Bambi, quien (inconscientemente) me prestó su "nombre" para Vince el bastardo xD.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cómo dolía eso! Lo había escuchado, había leído del asunto, estaba al tanto de que podía sucederme... pero eso de sentirlo en carne propia era totalmente distinto. Cuando uno piensa sobre la fase: "paro cardiaco" la definición viene a la mente como: "Interrupción inesperada y repentina del funcionamiento del corazón", pero resulta ser algo mucho más complicado. Si... eso es, en efecto, sólo que duele... mucho.

No sé bien cuantos segundos tuve para que mi vida "pasara frente a mis ojos". Los tuve y sucedió. Primero me puse a pensar lo estúpido que fui al no dejarme disuadir por Halle, creo que ni siquiera la dejé entender lo que haría... me sentí aún más estúpido por haber pensado que Miles no entendería lo que yo quería hacer... lo cual explica por qué prácticamente se dejó matar cuando me fui. Ahora que lo pienso... fui muy estúpido, siempre.

Y pensar que le dejé todo a Near... en realidad sabía que no había nada más que hacer por el caso más que eso y lo hice sin pensar nada más, quizás si hubiera pensado un poco más... sólo un poco más, habría logrado encontrar una solución menos precipitada y decisiva, pero creo que al final serví de algo.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? De no ser por mí quizás algo habría salido mal!

Bueno, quizás no. Creo que Near me sorprende... tiene una capacidad mental muy distinta a la mía. Cómo él y todos los directivos de Wammy's House solían decir (o quizás dicen aún)... A él le faltaba iniciativa y a mi calma. Mi risa no se escucha... eso me molesta un poco, aunque río no puedo escucharme... probablemente estoy hablando y sólo sé lo que digo porque tiene que pasar antes por mi cabeza, no sé, ya no me importa.

Mi ánimo hoy es... cambiante, si es que se le puede llamar "hoy" a este vacío... la Biblia jamás me enseñó cómo era el cielo... será esto? Nah, demasiado silencio, demasiada oscuridad, sé que hay gente aquí, si la hay... Estoy en el limbo, si eso debe ser. O puede ser... Emmm... ¿Por qué no veo mis manos... ni mis botas? Etto... ¿Estaré desnudo? Carajo... odio estar desnudo... ¿y si no estoy? Quizás estoy pero no estoy para los demás... Puedo ser un fantasma, pero dudo mucho que un fantasma no pueda ver donde carajos está, porque yo no sé donde estoy. Si, debo estar en una dimensión desconocida... así la gente en el mundo podrá verme... sólo los que ven fantasmas... ¿Y si me ven desnudo? AAARG! Estoy harto de no poder rascarme la cabeza... ¡¿Dónde está mi cabeza?!

Uuuh, frío. Vaya, es la primera vez en... ¿días, semanas, meses? Que siento... algo... ¿es brisa? Decir "brisa" –o pensar- me recuerda siempre esa vez que estaba con Halle... creo que todas las ventanas de su departamento estaban abiertas... yo, honestamente... no tenía frío, pero ella salió con su bobada de: "Es que hay una brisa que me está dando frío". Y yo... podía ver eso... Se me hace una palabra tan ridícula como sofisticada. "Brisa" para mi es... aire? Si, aire, sólo eso. Los seres humanos tenemos esa idiota idea de que entre más demuestres saber, entre más distinguido seas... más eres. No me excluyo, no, yo la tengo –o tenía– , por eso dije "tenemos". A mi así me enseñaron a vivir... probablemente por esa razón viví tan poco.

Miles un día me dijo dos cosas: Primera, que no lo llamara Miles, pero qué más da si esta igual de muerto que yo; Segunda, que no me esforzara en ser algo que yo no podía ser. Primero lo golpee y le dije que era un conformista de mierda, luego de que se quitó los goggles y me enseñó que estaba sangrando, me dijo que no jodiera, que tenía mejores talentos que el de ser un genio, que ser sucesor de L era como convertirse en el monito organillero de Watari. Miles... no sé bien cómo definir a ese sujeto. ¡Es complicado! Siempre trataba de "encarrilarme", cuando me sorprendía tramando una travesura contra Near.. se unía a mi y cuando se daba cuenta de que era algo realmente violento me disuadía, era alguna clase de mejor amigo... y novia... sólo que en este caso él era el novio... o... lo que sea!

Si... Teníamos algo y sé que acabo de sonar (si es que mis palabras suenan) muy niña, pero así es, o era. Éramos alguien, nosotros dos, yo no era sólo Mihael... él no era sólo Miles... éramos Mello y Matt... uno, nosotros y el mundo. No sé bien cómo fue que nos encontramos, fue complicado, en un tiempo yo creía que él era un niño nefasto e intratable y supongo que debió creer lo mismo de mi. Nos encontramos una vez en el laboratorio... yo iba a abrir una rana clandestinamente y él... estaba robándose quién sabe qué del armario del profesor de química. Cuando nos vimos a él le empezaron a temblar las manos, a mi las rodillas. Cualquiera de los dos podía delatar al otro y entonces estaríamos perdidos. Él se quitó los goggles... y entonces vi sus ojos azules... y me quedé idiota.

Si, desde que tengo 10 años o menos. Por supuesto él no sabe esto... aunque lo sospecha... o sospechaba. Carajo, me siento tan mal de haberlo matado... ¡Ya sé, ya sé, yo no lo maté! Pero pareciera que si, prácticamente es mi culpa! Véanlo así, si tuvieran un perrito (ok, cruel para hablar de Miles, pero necesito una analogía) y lo entrenan a seguirlos a donde vayan... si de pronto se tiran por un precipicio sabiendo que el... ¡estúpido perro los va a seguir... ¿NO ES CULPA DE USTEDES SI EL PERRO MUERE?!

Si... Así que soy culpable de su muerte, ahora debe andar por ahí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo igual que yo... O quizás... neh. En realidad me queda la vaga esperanza de que no lo hayan matado, para mi es bueno, así no tendré que estar pensando todo el... ¿día? que yo lo maté, y para él sería horrible... espero.

No es que lo espere pero... si. No quiero sonar ególatra, aunque sé que siempre lo hago, pero creo que esta vez ni siquiera "sonaré"... Si está vivo... sólo quiero que cuando piense en mi, le duela. Lo sé, es estúpido, pero quiere decir que yo le importaba. Por supuesto no quiero que esté amargado el resto de sus días, digo... si quiere encontrarse a alguien no lo detendré, después de todo... no puedo, pero si...

Digo... SI ES QUE estuviera vivo. Pero como la probabilidad es mínima... prefiero pensar que lo maté. Es más fácil no guardar esperanzas de nada... así cuando te enteras de que no era lo que creías no duele, ya te habías hecho a la idea, no?

Halle odiaba que yo me pusiera pesimista, pero es cierto, esperar lo peor es un modo de autoprotegerse. Carajo, no sé porque hablo (o pienso) tanto de ella. La verdad es que podría decir que para mí no fue más que un modo de acercarme a Near, pero no es cierto, era un ser pensante con quien podía hablar. Claro que ella me veía a mi como su "amante" y yo la veía a ella como mi psicoterapeuta... al menos ella no tenía una extensión que hacía "bip bip" todo el día! Y por su fuera poco... era un chica! Las chicas son... sensibles.

Bueno, Miles también lo era, pero es un "sensible" distinto. Digo, Halle era la clase de chica a la que, después de tener sexo, pretendes dejar en su apartamento cómodamente a la mitad de la noche y se deprime durante un mes porque "no pasaste con ella la noche". Para mi era muy simple... ¿En serio creía que no tenía a alguien con quien dormir? Porque lo tenía... aunque ese alguien estuviera pegado a una maquinita hasta las tres de la mañana TODOS LOS DIAS.

Encima de todo... su trasero era (o es) genial. Si, no mentiré, acostarme con ella era algo así como un pasatiempo, complicado porque cuando Miles se daba cuenta de que yo iba con Halle a veces se irritaba y me ignoraba por días, razón por la cual a veces yo no regresaba por días. Pero bueno, él tenía su montón de gadgets... que se entretuviera no? Si yo prefería la vida real, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Sé que sueno como novia exigente, pero uno tiene sus necesidades y si las suyas sólo eran... baterías, entonces yo tenía que hacer algo por las mías!

Claro que regresar de "el mundo" a nuestra pocilga, un día después de tres de no haber estado era un verdadero alivio. Miles siempre trataba de ignorarme... a veces lograba actuar su enojo muy bien, a veces casi me hacía sentir culpable, pero la mayoría de las veces yo llegaba cansado a dormir... esos días él sólo apagaba la luz y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo conmigo.

Han tratado de coser la misma tela con dos hilos? Bien por ustedes, porque es difícil. A veces tratas de coser con el hilo rojo... pero resulta que el hilo azul te estorba y tienes que quitar el azul pero tenías algo cosido con el azul y no puedes deshacerlo así que tienes que buscar un modo de coser con el rojo por debajo del azul sin modificar lo que estabas haciendo! Nunca he cosido así, pero he aquí otra analogía... ERA COMPLICADO!

No quiero mentir más, Halle era mi válvula de escape, cuando me hartaba de Miles de su olímpico modo de ignorarme iba con ella y sin contarle mis penas... se deshacía de ellas. Así yo llegaba después totalmente relajado para querer a quien me quería, sip. Bizarro, lo sé, pero práctico. Mentiría si dijera que nunca me sentí mal por hacerles eso, pero me educaron para vivir por mi y para mi, jamás me dijeron ni concebí el vivir por alguien más. Claro que esa pequeña parte de mí que se sentía mal existía por la única razón de saber que alguien vivía no sólo por si mismo pero por mi y para mi.

Creo que ha sido de las pocas personas que me ha visto a pesar de ser opaco, la primera vez que nos vimos, después de que se quitó los goggles, salimos del laboratorio... dejé la rana libre por cierto, y caminamos hacia nuestros cuartos. Fue allí cuando comprendimos que dormíamos a escasos tres metros uno de otro y que nunca nos veíamos porque Miles dormía hasta las ocho y yo hasta las cinco.

Esa tarde estuve jugando pacman todo el día. Me dijo que era el videojuego más antiguo y básico del mundo y que si no lo dominaba... iba a ser una vergüenza para el mundo. Y me dije yo... ¿cuántas personas normales dominan Pacman¿CUÁNTAS HAN JUGADO PACMAN? Así que me volví loco y lo dejé hablando sólo.

Teníamos horas de conocernos y ya habíamos tenido una magnífica discusión. Estúpida porque yo había expuesto mis contras de los videojuegos y el los pros... curioso, no llegamos a ninguna conclusión, como siempre. No sé que tiene (o tenía) ese cabeza roja que nunca pude contradecirlo del todo, siempre terminábamos dando la conversación por muerta antes de matarnos a mordidas por defender nuestros puntos.

Eso se lo permitía sólo a él. Miles era mi igual, era mi camarada, mi único verdadero amigo, con él no tenía que ser Mello el niño malo, podía ser sólo Mihael, podía sólo ser yo. Con él no era difícil aceptar que estaba alterado, ni decir que tenía miedo ni llorar ni reír como un idiota. Quizás por eso lo escogí como mi compañero, o me escogió él a mi?

No lo sé, simplemente surgió algo, empezamos a prescindir de mujeres y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos del orfanato nos tenían silenciosamente tachados de maricas. ¿Fue que nos creímos los rumores? Quizás fueron ganas de joder al mundo y decir SI SOI JOTO Y QUE? En realidad no creo nunca haber dudado de mi orientación sexual o al menos no antes de que los de los últimos años empezaran a fastidiar. A fuerza de rechazo Miles y yo nos convertimos en uña y mugre al igual que nos convertimos en arteria y navaja. Tan compatibles como explosivos.

Después de un tiempo empezamos a ser eso que dejamos de ser ya. ¿Era mi amante? No... era algo más, era mi único contacto con el mundo exterior. Si, ese niño antisocial y vago era mi carril, era mi parámetro. Casi puedo decir que algunas veces quise ser como él... pero lástima, nunca pude. Miles... era o és digno de admirarse.

Siempre tenía algo que decirme, una o dos palabras que siempre me hacían sentir bien conmigo mismo. Si quería una palabra alentadora, alguien que pudiera decir la verdad sin lastimarme demasiado... alguien confiable y sincero, ese era Miles. Ese... era Matt.

Al parecer... no puedo llorar, eso es genial. Aún recuerdo el día que me dijo su nombre... estábamos castigados porque mojamos a Kendra, una chica que por razones perturbadoras tenía 18 años y seguía en el orfanato, iba a ser probablemente una madre sustituta por si algo malo llegaba a pasarle a L o a alguno de sus sucesores... bueno, me enteré después (ella se enteró y huyó del orfanato). Estábamos regando el jardín porque a nuestro piso eso le tocaba aquella semana. Yo vi a Kendra y le sugerí la idea a Miles... siendo él un verdadero degenerado tardó más en digerir la idea que en dirigir la manguera a la blusa de Kendra... que le quedaba por cierto increíblemente ajustada.

Saben qué fue lo mejor? Que se quitó la blusa porque el agua estaba muy fría. Si, bueno... hacía calor. Así que después de que se dio cuenta de que había sido Miles y después de que yo me hiciera el leal y solidario y declarara que había sido mi idea... nos castigaron. Así que tuvimos que limpiar el salón de arte que estaba siempre lleno de pintura y porquería, una horrenda tarea puesto que Miles se desmayaba con el olor del thinner (que no sé que haría allí) pero finalmente siempre hacía todo yo... porque él siempre se quedaba medio muerto en una silla.

Un día, después de llegar y abrir todo, prender los ventiladores y acercar a Miles a la ventana, empecé a limpiar. Juro que los de los años más altos hacían más mugrero cada día a sabiendas de que yo tenía que limpiarlo y de que Miles se moría si olía a thinner. Era el rechazo total de todos y cada uno de los chicos de Wammy's para con nosotros.

Creo que por eso empezó toda mi rabia. Había tenido un día de perros y estaba realmente harto, incluso estaba violento con el pelirrojo. Estaba limpiando la porquería rosa que las niñas de tercer año decidían pintar en el piso cuando me di cuenta de que había algo debajo de un escritorio. Había un excelente artista en nuestra generación... su nombre era Vince y era un reverendo imbésil. Le decíamos... Bambi. Nunca supe porqué, pero así era y era también un genio. Siempre andaba allí con su marcador indeleble Esterbrook y un séquito de otros imbésiles que creían que su arte era genial. Para mi... eran sólo líneas, hasta ese día...

Corrí el escritorio y vi... una mano. "Simple vandalismo" pensé. Los escritorios estaban acomodados de modo que cuando acababan la clases de los grados altos y seguían las de los grados más chicos, corrían todos los escritorios hacia un lado del salón y dejaban una parte descubierta. Pues justamente por ello es que aquél dibujo estaba cubierto por un mar de escritorios y tres restiradores que no dejaban ver el piso. Empecé a moverlos todos con la vana curiosidad de saber qué diablos había dibujado Bambi esta vez y ver qué tanto tendría que fregar el piso para sacar la tinta... cuando empecé a ver poco a poco como una figura no del todo conveniente en un salón se formaba.

Cuando la vi entera me congelé y pateé la cubeta llena de agua lo más fuerte que pude. Miles se asustó y volteó a verme, trató de pararse pero estaba demasiado débil. Yo sólo lo miraba diciéndole con la mirada que ni se molestara en venir. Yo podía ser muy colérico y muy irracional, pero Miles molesto... era realmente imponente. Pocas veces lo vi enojado, esa fue una de las pocas. Por más que traté de decirle que no se acercara, que se sentara, descansara y tratara de respirar aire de verdad, me fue imposible hacerlo desistir. Se paró y caminó hasta a mi apoyándose en todo cuanto pudo... cuando vio el dibujo se puso los goggles en la frente y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Este fue el marica de Bambi, verdad?

Yo sólo escondí la cara... me apenaba¡Puta, había un dibujo de nosotros dos en el beso más grotesco y asqueroso del mundo, con la menor ropa posible y una linda dedicatoria que decía: A los maricas del tercer piso!... Y los maricas del tercer piso, éramos nosotros, Mello y Matt, era nuestro "nombre genérico".

Miles me puso una mano en la cabeza y me susurró: -Quédate aquí... -Yo de inmediato entendí lo que el pelirrojo iba a hacer y cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta (aún tambaleándose) le grité que se detuviera, después entendí que tenía todo el derecho a romperle la cara al "artista". De cualquier modo no quería que Miles se viera metido en más problemas, meterse con Bambi era meterse con casi todo el año, era el líder de líderes, el pastor con su báculo indeleble de olor mareante.

Corrí detrás de él, en realidad algo asustado. Miles enojado llega a ser realmente agresivo y la mayoría de las veces su rabia es una droga que lo pone idiota y deja de pensar. Digo... no es que a mi no me pase, pero con él es excesivo! En cuanto dobló la esquina y traté de alcanzarlo, pues es también muy rápido corriendo, lo perdí de vista. Me entró ese miedo de niña que no muy seguido me entraba y recuerdo que claramente dije: -¡Puta, estoy preocupado?

Y si, estaba preocupado, así que corrí por todos los pasillos buscando a Bambi y rogando encontrarlo antes que Miles, afortunadamente lo encontré con su grupo de "porristas" dibujando quién-sabe-qué en un cuaderno. Cuando llegué todos se quedaron callados... eso significaba que todos sabían lo que había hecho y sabían que yo iba a algo así. Cuando Bambi notó mi presencia se paró y me encaró con valentía que no le había visto nunca. Entonces me dijo con su cansina y nefasta voz de nene mimado: -¿Qué pasa Mello, algo te perturba?

Estaba enojado, me sentía ofendido, había soportado con creces que me molestaran, que me llamaran marica en los pasillos, que nos hicieran últimos en las filas, que de todo nos tocara siempre lo peor, para que encima vinieran a joder directamente... era demasiado. Sentí que me empezaron a temblar las manos, sabía que mi emotividad se llevaba lo mejor de mi y estaba totalmente conciente de que lo que iba a hacer era estúpido pero lo hice! Empuñé mi mano derecha y la dirigí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban a su cara. El tiempo se me detuvo cuando su mano detuvo mi puño secamente.

Todos empezaron a reír... Yo, el niño que le ganaba todo el mundo en los golpes a pesar de su raquítica constitución... había sido bloqueado por un artista afeminado y engreído. Él empezó a reír y yo... muerto de vergüenza, de impotencia y de rabia no hice más que tirarme al piso y esperar que algo pasara. Y pasó, Miles encontró la habitación, al parecer las risas que yo oí, afuera de mi cabeza se oían mucho más.

Nadie conocía en aquel entonces a Miles Jeevas, nadie sabía de lo que el niño retraído era capaz. Nadie esperó que Bambi, al llamarnos maricas con el peor tono despectivo, iba a ser tomado por el cuello y estampado a la pared. Nadie esperó que después de que Miles le advirtiera de lo que podía pasarle si seguía molestándonos y Bambi respondiera que le importaba un cuerno, éste le partiera la cara con un golpe.

La chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo de allí, yo no pude pararme, nunca había visto al cabeza roja moverse tanto, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Se sacó los goggles de la cabeza y los tiró al piso hecho una furia. Yo recuerdo exactamente las palabras que sonaron después.

"QUE CREES QUE HACES, IMBECIL?"

"Algo que me debes desde que pisé este orfanato. Tú y tu club de fans no se han dedicado más que a joderme desde que llegué, estoy harto y pienso detener eso. No sé cuál sea tu problema conmigo, pero sé que tu problema no es con Mello y si lo que quieres es joderme a mi, hazlo, ya arreglaremos cuentas, pero no tienes derecho a meter a nadie más en esto!"

"Ah, así que ahora eres leal, solidario y quieres proteger a tu aberración humana?"

A mi... me dolió, si, como a cualquier otro niño de doce años le habría dolido. Me sentí eso, una aberración humana, mis manos se quedaron enganchadas en el piso y sentí mis ojos humedecerse... estaba apunto de llorar como una nenita cuando escuché un ruido sordo y un grito desgarrador. Miré al frente y vi a Miles sobre Bambi, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz tan arrugada que daba miedo. Lo tomó por la camisa y lo estrelló contra el piso.

"Si... SI SUPIERAS DE QUIEN HABLAS, TE PERMITIRÍA QUE DIJERAS ALGO ASÍ!"

Un golpe...

"NO TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN ES MELLO!"

Otro golpe...

"ASI QUE NI PUEDES NI TE DEJO! NUNCA, ESCUCHAME..."

Los muchachos empezaron a entrar a la pelea...

"¡NUNCA! UNO DE TUS PARÁSITOS SERÁ TAN BUEN AMIGO COMO MI "ABERRACIÓN HUMANA" COMO TU LO LLAMAS!"

Y cuando escuché esa última frase... me levanté del piso como si jamás hubiera caído y di la patada de la que me he sentido más orgulloso en toda mi vida. Sabía lo que hacía y sabía que no iba a dejar que él hiciera todo el trabajo, si quizás yo había estado a punto de llorar como una niña... pero estábamos hablando de mi mejor amigo defendiéndome... Era Miles contra Bambi y yo... contra su montón de moscas.

No sé que fue más largo, si ver como dos niños me agarraban a golpes entre los dos, o ver como Bambi de vez en vez golpeaba a Miles en la nariz. Lo sé, nada que ver, pero creo que me molestaba ver como algunos chicos le ayudaban a Bambi y se aprovechaban de que él sólo tenía un par de brazos y un par de piernas.

Ese día conocí su estilo de pelea "street fighter". Lo comprendí cuando me di cuenta de que echaba mano de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, poco le importaba lo que un golpe bajo era y entre más sangre mejor.

De pronto una voz nos hizo parar a todos. –Etto...

Era... L. Estaba parado en la puerta con una cuchara en una mano y en la otra un mantecado gigantesco. Nos veía asustado pero al mismo tiempo sin la más mínima intención de regañarnos, con sus ojos negros gigantes y ojerosos, inquisidores... Nuestros "oponentes" salieron de la escena del crimen, en cuanto L se quitó del marco de la puerta, con desesperación abrumadora. Ayudé a Miles a pararse y lo senté en una silla, tenía abierto el labio y le sangraba la nariz, yo estaba sofocado y me punzaba un ojo de un modo realmente doloroso. L se acercó a nosotros y sólo nos preguntó que qué había pasado. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar del asunto. Era incómodo de por si tratar de hablarlo con Miles, con L habría sido simplemente demasiado.

Se fue de la habitación después de darnos un caramelo a cada quien y decir que llamaría a una enfermera para que fuera a checarnos y que buscara al resto de los chicos. El pelirrojo y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Matt...

-No digas nada

-Por qué?

-Me obligas a contestar y me duele el labio.

-De acuerdo... monologaré.

-Esa palabra existe?

-¡Claro! –le dije a decir verdad algo molesto. ¿Realmente pensaba que soy la clase de persona que se inventa palabras? (n/a: Recutesy xD) Me senté a su lado y lo vi a los ojos, era totalmente distinto sin goggles. –Gracias...

-Cállate.

-Oye... –le dije. Me vio feo y se cruzó de brazos –No me rechaces!

-No te rechazo!

-Tu lenguaje corporal dice que si. Oye, no es tan grave, el idiota de Vince hizo un dibujo para joder... usamos nuestros puños, les rompimos las caras... es todo!

-Lo hizo para joderme a mí. Eso me molestó.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-¿Qué?

-Mmm... la palabra mágica...

-Ah, "GRACIAS"?

-Si, esa.

-Hice lo que harías por mi, no? –me dijo secándose la sangre de los labios con la manga de su playera de presidiario. –Fue divertido.

-Seah... deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Pero para eso tendrían que decirnos maricas todos los dias.

-Ya lo hacen.

-No personalmente.

-Seamos maricas.

-Eh? –dijo quitándose la playera de la boca, con una aire de verdadera... ¿extrañeza? Sí, esa también existe! –No digas idioteces! –dijo amagando un golpe contra mi cabeza.

-¿Qué, si igual van a joder, qué hay que perder?

-No lo dices en serio.

-No. Pero cerrar sus bocas así sería muy fácil.

Miles se paró frente a mi y me sonrió. –Creo que hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Eres gay?

-Tú también... y no, no es eso.

-¿Qué podría ser más importante que eso?

-Miles... Jeevas

Entonces comprendí la magnitud del asunto y le agradecí a Bambi, ese inepto me había dado la oportunidad de acercarme a Matt como nunca lo habría pensado. Y estábamos allí mirándonos como idiotas cuando empecé a reír.

-¿En serio? Suena... raro! ... Mihael Keehl...

-Y EL MIO SUENA RARO¿Qué eres, judío?

Y bueno, el resto del día estuvimos llamándonos por nuestros nombres completos hasta que nos hastiamos y nos fuimos a la cama prometiéndonos a nosotros mismos que nunca se lo diríamos a alguien más y que a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, no lo usaríamos.

Por si se lo preguntan, L se enteró, encontró a Bambi y a los otros niños, les asignó el limpiar el salón de arte el resto de nuestra detención, por supuesto a escondidas de los directivos, como simple justicia tomada por su mano, y por un mes debían hacer cuanto Miles y yo deseáramos. Jamás nos volvieron a molestar los de nuestro año al menos, nos respetaban por miedo a volver a ser castigados por L en persona. Era el precio a pagar por molestar a los sucesores.

Eso me demostró lo mucho que Miles llegó a confiar en mi. Él siempre fue algo retraído y pocas veces se abría con la gente, pero cuando lo hacía lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. No pretendo seguir contando cómo fue que aceptamos ser lo que fuimos, en realidad siempre lo supimos, sólo que no sabíamos si aceptarlo sería lógico, ambos teníamos miedo de no ser correspondidos.

Creo que morir me ha hecho pensar mucho en todo esto, en realidad nunca me había puesto a filosofar tanto la existencia de Miles, estando tan enlazada con la mía. ¿Es que sólo he hablado de él? Si, es posible. Es una de las cosas que extraño de estar vivo, aparte de mi cabeza, aún me siento culpable de su muerte pero al menos ahora tiene sentido para mí lo que hizo. Porque lo único que hizo fue cumplir su promesa.

Ese día estábamos en la cama... en la de un hotel de paso. No quiero que piensen algo estúpido, generalmente relacionamos la cama de un hotel de paso con sexo por la más vana necesidad física, no. Miles y yo estábamos allí porque nos dirigíamos a Nueva York a por Near, a terminar de una vez con el caso Kira. ¿Acabábamos de despertar? Creo que sí. No sé bien por qué salió el tema, en realidad ya no lo recuerdo, pero estaba yo recostado en su pecho como si nada cuando una pregunta asaltó mi mente después de que Miles dijera amenamente: "Yo haría todo por ti".

-Morirías por mi? –le dije mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que me dijera algo como: "Carajo, no digas idioteces!" pero al contrario me dijo:

-No lo sé... creo que si. –me iba a dar por bien servido cuando tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo, algo raro me encontré allí... ese no era el Miles normal... este era distinto y lo noté porque me dijo con seguridad que nunca le había oído la frase: -No, estoy seguro.

Creo que me asustó un poco que estuviera tan seguro. Yo no lo estaba, yo valoraba mi vida algo más. ¿Era mi cultura de "salva tu pellejo ante todo"? Quizás, a mi nunca me enseñaron a darlo todo por algo, mi vida nunca tuvo pasiones más que ser el número uno y llegar a reemplazar a L... pero estaba todo jodido, el número uno ya era Near.

-Yo... no soy así.

-No te pediré que me digas que tu también.

-Bien... –dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. –Porque si lo haría. Si tu me dijeras... "Quiero que mueras por mi", lo haría.

-Igual yo... y con gusto.

-Promételo...

-Te lo juro.

Deseé jamás haber hecho esa pregunta. Debí haber dicho algo estúpido, debí callarme, debí... no sé. No esa pregunta. Gracias a mi idiotez y mi momentánea mariconería Miles tenía un antecedente de "promete que morirás por mi". Y lo cumplió, yo sé que lo cumplió, debe estar tan muerto como yo, todo por mi.

Ahora me siento mal. Pero poco a poco voy recordando todo eso que le dio sentido a mi vida, aunque yo dijera que mi vida existía sólo para suceder a L, era mentira. Tenía muchas cosas que me hacían feliz. Primero a Miles, que fue para mi la persona más invaluable de mi vida no sé qué habría sido de mí sin él. Después L, que era mi ejemplo a seguir. Near, que fue siempre mi punto de comparación y Kira, que me dio algo por qué vivir y por qué morir... que me dio una razón para morir... y morir como yo quería.

Gracias a esta gente pude ser quien fui, o quién soy... no lo sé. Gracias al pelirrojo pude decir alguna vez: "Tengo una detención de tres semanas por besar a mi mejor amigo", gracias a L pude decirlo con comodidad.

A Near... le agradezco casi todo. En gran parte por él fui lo que soy aunque también por él dejé de serlo, pero mi vida fue como fue por él y le doy gracias ahora. Tarde, si... pero al menos lo hago.

Y por último... gracias a Yagami Light... ese idiota que asesinó a L. Porque por él y todas sus estupideces pasó lo que pasó. Me permitió descubrir lo equivocado que estaba de mi mismo y logré ver el mundo con otros ojos... hoy estoy muerto... y me agrada.

Sé que fue el momento perfecto para morir... Si, esto me gusta. Quizás el cielo... no es tan malo... pero esto no es el cielo. Quizás esto es... nada. Tal vez esto no existe... igual que yo, si eso debe ser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gracias por leer, Dejen reviews! n3n


End file.
